Baby You're My Light
by TinyDancer123
Summary: Rachel gets knocked up by Puck, Runs away, Puck goes after her. I'm bad at summaries. 2nd Chapter will be M RATED. I need ten reviews before uploading that chapter so R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Baby Your My Light

Summary: Rachel gets knocked up by Puck, runs away, Puck goes after her...i'm bad at summaries.

Rated: M

Pairing: Rachel & Puck

I do not own glee.

Authors Note: I want at least 10 reviews before I upload my second chapter. I split this chapter up in two parts. One for Rachel's POV, and another one for Puck's POV. I know it may seem confusing at first but it'll clear up. And Chapter two will include a flashback of the night Rachel and Puck got their freak on and a flashback of…well, you'll have to wait and se- I mean read. If you have any questions feel free to ask me :)

RACHEL BERRY'S POV

Rachel Berry was not a quitter. I am not a quitter! She repeated this phrase in her mind over and over again convincing herself that if she said it enough she would eventually believe it. But when she was saying these words they formed their own phrase. Rachel Berry is not a quitter. I am a quitter. I am not Rachel Berry. I'm just a hollow shell of what Rachel Berry used to be. She didn't know where she was going. She didn't know what she was going to do once she was out of Ohio. All she knew was she was standing outside the Lima County Airport with two suitcases by her side and a new identity. She would forget about Rachel Berry. She was starting over. She would now be Barbara Berry. So she liked her last name, sue her.

A woman was waving at Rachel, beckoning her to the Check-In station.

"Miss? You can come over here now…"

Rachel made her way up to the front.

"Hello. I am Ra-Barbara Berry. What flights will be leaving soon?"

The woman looked startled. She probably didn't get that question a lot.

"Well…" Rachel waited patiently while the woman looked them up on the computer. Her nails glided over each letter so gracefully. She wondered how she got so good at typing. Rachel had an impressive wpm but not even close to the speed that this woman was going at.

"How did you get so good at typing?" Rachel was very curious.

"I used to be a secretary for this company and it paid good money so I worked there for about two years and I got so used to it, I guess."

"You don't have to answer, but… in your case how much was "good money"?" Rachel knew she was been a bit inquisitive, but she needed to find a job. Preferably one that paid her a fair amount of money.

"Oh it's fine. I don't mind telling you. It was a pretty popular company so it was about thirty-five thousand dollars a year."

"Wow. So do you have those flights listed yet?" She would definitely consider applying for a secretarial job.

"Yes, I do. Because of the snow there aren't many flights available. These are the following flights:

Las Vegas, NV

Seattle, WA

Santa Fe, NM

Toron-

"I'll take then ticket to Santa Fe. Here's my visa."

She handed her visa to the woman and 20 minutes later she was in line to board the plane. She chose Santa Fey because when she was a little girl dreaming of Broadway and South Pacific, her dads took her to Santa Fe for a business trip. It was beautiful. Rachel loved the history and culture that Ohio lacked. It was the total opposite of Lima. So she decided that she would go there again. Just not as a little girl with dreams, but as a knocked up woman who gave up on her dreams. Yeah, she's knocked up. About 2 months through the pregnancy. And Puck's the father. Life doesn't get more soap opera-y than this. Of course we all know how dramatic Rachel could be...

End of Chapter one, Part one


	2. Chapter 1 Pt 2

I do not own glee

…

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews just 2 more and I'll upload Chapter 2! The first chapter wasn't my best. The original version was really good but my computer screen broke and there was no way to fix it so I lost all of it. And I had to start from scratch. :(

…

Chapter 1 Pt.2

Noah Puckerman's POV

12:03 am

The whiskey bottle is half-empty. His mom and sister have gone to a hotel to give him some space. He's watching re-runs of The Office, Rachel's favorite show. He knows that it's the last thing he should be watching but he can't help himself.

He takes another shot of whiskey. And another. And another.

2:20 am

There's one tequila bottle on the floor, Two smashed beer bottles on the kitchen counter where he and Rachel got caught "experimenting" with the frosting for his little sister's birthday cake, the whiskey bottle was on top of the TV, and now Puck was downing the vodka holding a letter in his other hand. He read it over and over again until he had memorized it word for word.

…...

Puck,

I know that you will probably hate me for this but 2 weeks ago I found out I was pregnant and it's your baby. I know your probably going to pick up the phone right now and try to call me or you've grabbed your keys to drive to my house, please… put it back.

_She was almost right. He was actually about to put on his shoes and run to her house._

I'm not ready to have a baby. I can't let this thing interfere with my life. I just can't Noah. So I'm leaving Lima. Don't try to follow me because you won't find me and I don't want you to hurt anymore than you are now. I'm getting an abortion. Please don't make this hard on yourself. I want you to forget about me Noah. I want you to let me go, let "us" go. We wouldn't have worked out anyways. So I guess this is me saying goodbye Noah.

Love,

Rachel

…...

He looks at the TV screen. Ha. Of course this is the episode where Pam gets pregnant.

4:17 am

He's passed out on the floor. The house is a mess. He is a mess. His life is a fucking mess.

7:23 am

There is a loud banging outside that wakes him up. It echoes in his head getting louder and louder each time.

"PUCK, OPEN THE DAMN DOOR NOW!"

Puck realized that the banging was someone knocking on the door. He got up and opened the door. It was so fucking bright he slammed the door closed. He was making his way back to the couch when he heard the door open. Damn, he forgot to lock it.

"What the fuck Puckerman? What hell got into you? How much have you been drinking?"

He turned to see who was talking to him. He couldn't make out a word of what they were saying. He was surprised to see Santana and Matt were there.

"Madd? Sanana?" He started laughing. "Ya guys, I'm sooooOo wased…wasid…WASTED right now."

Matt led him to the couch while Santana got him some water and aspirin.

"Matt…come here!" Santana cried from the kitchen.

Matt ran into the kitchen. Santana was holding the letter in her hand.

She was pretty good friends with Puck. After some elderly couple asked if they were twins they never felt the same about each other the same way and decided to remain friends…minus the benefits.

"Matt, Rachel's pregnant with Puck's baby and she left. She's… gone."

They decided not to say anything to Puck until he had a good rest. They gave him the pills and waited until he fell asleep.

"San, maybe it's not a good time to tell him that Finn wants to kill him. The way things are going he might let him."

The end of Chapter 1


	3. Chapter 2 Pt 1

I do not own glee.

…

Authors Note: I would've uploaded this chapter sooner but my Internet went down. Sry :( I want ten more reviews before i upload chapter three. I have Pt. 2 of this chapter on my other computer so I can probably upload that by tomorrow night

…

Chapter 2 Pt 1

RACHEL BERRY'S POV

Rachel stepped onto the plane and walked to her seat. She checked her ticket to see if she had a window seat…

_Row 22 Seat B_

Thank goodness she didn't. She was afraid of heights so flying wasn't something she was comfortable with. She took her blanket, pillow, eye mask, and iPod out of her carry-on bag so she could go to sleep. She preferred to go to sleep before the plane took off so she wouldn't g…

…

Rachel's Dream/ Flashback

It was their four-month anniversary and everything was going great. He told her he loved her after one month and that was a big deal for Puck, so naturally she didn't think twice about giving her virginity to him. It hurt like hell but he was so sweet afterwards. She thinks he felt guilty when he saw the blood and that's probably why he offered to go buy her some tampons. He was always showing how much he loved her, for instance, this week he gave her a bouquet of forget-me-nots everyday…and he played Sweet Caroline on the intercom during Math class today (sigh). She wanted to return the favor so she invited Britney for a threesome, which he had been not so subtly asking for. She told him to go to Matt's party that night where Britney and her would be waiting upstairs in their cowgirl costumes. He always loved it when she took a ride on the Puckmobile. They arrived at the party early so Puck wouldn't see them until he got to the room. They finally saw Puck's truck pull into the driveway. He was pissed that she didn't want to go with him but she knew that wouldn't matter after tonight. She took out her phone and put her plan in action.

Rach: Hey Noah. Matt told me that I had left something behind from the last party and said it was upstairs. Could you grab it for me? I'll drive by to pick it up for you in five. xo

Noah: Mkay babe

Rach: It's in the guest bedroom

She put her phone away and told Britney that he was coming up. They hid in the closet leaving the door opened just enough so they could see the bedroom door where Puck would walk in. He opened the door and took a couple of steps in the room when a familiar voice called his name.

"Puck…c'mere for a second."

The voice belonged to Quinn Fabray. Puck walked out of the room only to be pushed back in by Quinn. They were kissing...

Rachel swung open the closet door and stormed out of the room leaving Brittany, Quinn, and Puck speechless. She didn't care that everyone was staring at her as she ran out of the house in her cowgirl outfit, her mascara ruined, with tears running down her eyes. Her phone vibrated.

Noah: Baby…this sounds fucking cliché but its not what it looks like. I swear. Please come back so we can talk.

Rach: Fuck. You. And don't follow me.

She threw her phone at Puck's truck and cracked the windshield. She didn't even bother picking it up.

…

Rachel woke up to the sound of the pilot speaking over the intercom.

"…ten minutes away from our destination. Please buckle your seatbelts and put away all carry-on items."

She felt so far away from home but that was expected. This was going to be a difficult change but Rachel was determined to make this her new home.

End of Chapter 2 Pt.1


End file.
